


the first order of authority

by skysolo (PuppyWillGraham)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (if you squint idk), Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, authority kink, force-choke kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/skysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is a very observant man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first order of authority

General Hux is a very observant man. Although it was a good part of his job to be as such, he noticed things that weren't necessarily a mandatory part of his ranking. He noticed a lot of things, such as when he was giving speeches during rallies to the troopers in the First Order and doing a damn good job at it, that Kylo Ren watches him.

Kylo doesn't even necessarily have to be there. Some might say that he's there to watch over things, assuming that was part of his job so he, too, could do what the general did and things would run smoothly. Others might say he's there merely to keep an eye on those under the higher rankings' command.

Hux knows, while plausible, neither of those assumptions are true. Kylo doesn't have to be there, not when the general is capable enough on his own to push the troopers and others under their command towards their goals. Hux prides himself on his capability to get the job done, even if he isn't the one going out there and killing people himself.

So, back to the matter of Kylo Ren and his frequent watching over of proceedings. Hux knows he's there for one thing and one thing only. He hasn't confronted the younger man with his observations yet but it's only a matter of time and one argument too far between them to make him really snap.

Of course, it doesn't take too long for that to happen.

"Why do you watch over me when I'm giving commands to the troopers?" Hux demands after storming after Kylo back to one of the control rooms, making sure it's cleared out beforehand. "It's unnecesary, and you know it."

"I don't watch over you," Kylo snaps back, not having expected to be cornered or for his watching to be noticed. He supposes, in hindsight, he should have expected as much. "I do not."

"You do," Hux advances, very nearly seething already at the mere thought of him not being trusted to do his job properly. It's just like with his father all over again. "I'm not blind, Ren."

"I do not!" Kylo's voice raises an octave but Hux doesn't even flinch, having been exposed too many times to the other man's tendency for flying off the handle when he was caught unexpected or when something didn't go his way for it to scare him or make him jump.

"Don't lie to me," Hux barks the order and Kylo straightens up to mirror Hux's body language and posture, the slightest motion almost unnoticed. Of course, Hux notices, his tone less of a bark but still in control when he continues to speak. "I don't appreciate being watched over like some sort of baby bird, nor do I appreciate being lied to, and certainly not to my face."

If it was anyone less important or anyone else, they'd be dead before they even hit the ground for daring to speak in such a manner towards the Knight of Ren.

"Why does it matter to you whether I'm watching or not? Why bring it up now?" Kylo clenches his fists together by his sides, his heart thumping hard against his chest as he tries to gain some manner of control over the situation. He certainly needed it.

"Do you not trust me to do my job properly?" Hux counters the questions with some of his own. "Is that it?"

Kylo exhales a heavy sigh from beneath his mask, not yet having taken it off to look right into those eyes that are so heavily focused on him with a barely concealed fury at the idea of having his authority brought into question.

Something must click in Hux's mind because in the next moment, the corners of his lips quirk up just slightly that anyone not watching as close as Kylo is would miss the amusement, and then he's resting his arms behind his back in that position he holds when giving a speech or addressing his men in general. His attention on the younger man is keen, making Ren want to fall to his knees right then and there, and _does he even know what he's doing?_

"Follow me." Hux orders, and although his tone of voice is soft, whoever he's commanding shall follow. Kylo is no different, feeling compelled to follow any order and all. It's as if he doesn't even have a choice in the matter.

They're soon back at Hux's quarters, the door quietly closed behind them both and locked, and the general points to the floor.

Kylo stares, his mouth suddenly dry, seemingly frozen on the spot as if the Force is backfiring on him, but he knows that's not the case. Hux says nothing; he's an incredibly patient man the majority of the time and he doesn't try to rush the other man into doing this, whatever _this_ is. _What is this?_

"I-." Kylo can't get the words out, slipping his helmet off and placing it on the floor by Hux's feet before taking a step back and staring at the slightly shorter man.

"Ben."

The name is soft and sharp, like a caress and a slap all at once, and Kylo almost chokes the other man with his bare hands for daring to utter _that_ name. But the moment passes, and it's just the two of them in the quiet and stillness of the soundproof room, and Kylo feels compelled again, to slide down to his knees at Hux's feet, so he does. He would've thought he'd feel ridiculous instead of feeling something like _want_ coloring his cheeks to make them a heated pink, instead of feeling a _need_ to impress the older man.

"I should feel mortified," Kylo admits quietly, finally looking back up at his general, finding a sense of acceptance there. "I hate that-"

"I know you do, but at this moment, you're not Kylo Ren. You don't have to be," Kylo doesn't know how he does it without really doing anything, but Hux manages to come across as more relaxed and lenient. "Not in this room."

It's just a name, between them. An act and a part that Kylo doesn't have to play right now. He feels himself relax, which is surprising.

"I do, however, want you to please me," Hux takes a seat and spreads his knees, resting his hands on his thighs. "I want you to do something else, too."

"You want me to suck you off?" Kylo blinks once, then again, shifting until he's kneeling before the general when he receives a nod in response to his question. Once he's in the right position, his hands resting over Hux's, he asks, "what else do you want me to do, _General_?"

The way the word curls around Kylo's tongue makes the older man subtly shiver. He could get used to that.

"I want you to undo my belt, and don't be slow about it."

The way the command drops from Hux's mouth isn't unlike anything Kylo's heard before, but it's _different_ when it's explicitly aimed at him, and it manages to make his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he complies.

"Good," Hux praises simply. "Now, unzip my pants."

Kylo feels a shiver himself at the praise, wetting his lips with his tongue as he concentrates on the task at hand, before glancing up and resting his hands on Hux's thighs when the older man moves his own out of the way.

"Very good. Now, I'm sure you don't need me to spell it out for you, what I want you to do next."

"No," Kylo says, working Hux's cock out of his pants so he can caress the heated flesh with leather clad hands. "I think I can work it out."

"Please me, Ben."

The younger man feels another hitch in his breath, something that sounds audible to Hux, like,  _yes, daddy_ , before he's complying with the command, and Hux almost comes undone right there, seeing Kylo brought to his knees, quite literally, and all because of him. And that mouth is working wonders. He could've been so wrong about this, he could've read the signals all wrong, he could be dead for using the name, Ben, and oh _Empire, did he just hear Kylo say what he thinks he just said?_

"Just like that," Hux coos, a hand sliding into Kylo's hair to rest at the back of his head and control how far back the younger man can pull when he needs air, his fingers tightening until he's sure the pain from it will focus his adversary and Kylo is moaning around his cock as he varies the speed at which he bobs his head and how hard he sucks and how to twist his tongue around the head so that Hux will see stars he won't get to see on an ordinary day out in the galaxy. " _Oh_ , _yes_. _Now use the Force to choke me_."

Kylo doesn't even have to think about it; the Force flows through and around him on a daily basis, it's second nature to do as he's thinking, and it's almost as if Hux is inside his head. He can hear the older man making shuttered gasps, he can almost hear the thundering of his heart against his chest and his pulse racing, he can sense how close he is to completion. He focuses on making Hux feel good, his mouth being put to the test, as well as his skill at controlling how much power he executes.

 _Kylo could kill me_ , Hux thrills at the thought, a ragged gasp passing his lips as he bucks his hips up and chokes Kylo back. He knows he's far too valuable for that to happen, however, the risk is like a high he's chasing. One he's _so damn close_ to reaching.

The combination of vibrations from Kylo's moans around his cock as he, too, feels what's going through Hux's head despite the fact he tries to stay in his own and the sudden release of a ghostly, vice like grasp around his throat makes Hux shout his release, the sudden flow of oxygen back to his brain making the pleasure much more acute. The younger man swallows around him and rings every last drop of cum out of him. Both men feel woozy.

"I came," Kylo's voice sounds wrecked, and he sounds a bit shocked himself. "Untouched."

"Did I say you could?" Hux sounds back in command again, and Kylo swallows hard as if he's about to apologize for being unable to hold back his climax, until Hux waves a hand. "It's fine. You can borrow some of my pants until you go back to your quarters and change them to a pair of your own."

Kylo doesn't argue, not then, and not when he also wears a spare pair of Hux's boxers because of the mess in his own, nor does he argue when he's sent back to said quarters so he can complete the task he's been ordered to do.

None of those under their command, not even Captain Phasma, points out the routine that's soon established after each of Hux's rallies. The one that consists of Kylo going back to his quarters with his helmet off, and Hux's pants on instead of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this absolute filth. i didn't set out to write daddy, authority and force-choke kink with added dick sucking, but there we go, it happened.
> 
> [twitter: @jacksbitty || tumblr: fluidbucky]


End file.
